Matt and Bonnie
The relationship between Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. Early History Matt and Bonnie have been friends since childhood. Over the summer Matt and Bonnie were life guards and took CPR training together. It it said that Bonnie was better at CPR than Matt. Season One In Pilot, At Mystic Falls High School, Bonnie notices Matt looking at Elena. In Mr. Tanner 's class, Matt looks at Bonnie while she is texting Elena that Stefan is staring at her. Back at the Mystic Grill , Matt and Bonnie talk about Elena and they see her and Stefan arrive together. During Mr. Tanner ’s History class, Mr. Tanner asks Bonnie a question of how many people got injured during the Battle of Willow Creek , Bonnie replies "Um…a lot?" then he asks Matt to prove he's not all the stereotypical Jock figure while Matt says "It’s ok Mr Tanner , I’m cool with it." People could look at this and see that Matt was trying to stick up for Bonnie . At the party, Matt , Bonnie and Caroline look at Stefan and Elena together. Season Two In The Return, At the hospital, Matt tells Bonnie about the noise Tyler heard when he was driving and Caroline isn't doing well. Matt and Bonnie go and visit Caroline together.They later are both relief that Caroline is doing well; unknowingly to him, Damon had given Caroline blood to help her heal. In The House Guest, At The Grill , Bonnie begs Jonas not to do anything but he smashes glasses and sets the bar on fire, before using his magic to knock Bonnie to the ground. Matt tries to put out the flames but spots Bonnie on the ground and rushes to her. As she slowly starts to wake up Matt helps her get to her feet. Season Three In'' The Reckoning, after capturing Elena, Klaus proceeds to feed his blood and temporarily kill werewolf Tyler and tasks Bonnie with finding out why this act hasn’t turned other werewolves into half-breeds yet. Knowing there is only limited time before Tyler will really die, Bonnie races off with Matt to find Jeremywhomshe believes can help her make contact with an elder witch in the afterlife who might have some answers. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Matt search around for Jeremy but can’t find him. At this point Bonnie and Matt still can’t find Jeremy so Matt decides to take one for the team by drowning himself and hopefully communicate with his dead sister, Vicki, who has been haunting him recently. His plan works and after Bonnie does CPR he is able to give info directly from Vicky that Klaus’s transformations aren’t working because Elena isn’t dead. In ''Smells Like Teen Spirit, Bonnie helps Matt put Vicki back on the other side, Vicki finds herself rudely ripped from the car and back at Matt’s side- Bonnie’s done a spell to undo the one that made the ghost corporeal. Matt tells his sister he has to let her go, and she disappears as the candles flash once more. Quotes Season One :Matt: How’s Elena doing? :Bonnie: Her mom and dad died. How do you think she’s putting on a good face but its only been 4 months. :Matt: She said anything about me? :Bonnie: Oh no so not getting in the middle..you pick up the phone and call her. :Matt: I feel weird calling her..she broke up with me. :Bonnie: Give it more time Matt. (Elena and Stefan walk in) :Matt: More time, huh? :-- Pilot. Season Two :Bonnie: How's Caroline? :Matt: She's not good, Bon. :Bonnie: What happened? :Matt: We were driving.. and Tyler heard this noise.. and he got.. :Bonnie: A noise? :Matt: Yeah, he got like this migraine or something. And he lost control of the car. And I.. I thought. I thought that Caroline was fine.. and then.. then she wasn't, so. :-- The Return. :Matt: She’s obviously pissed at me for something..but for what no clue. :Bonnie: What happened? :Matt: She freaked out. She’s been like that all day, cool one minute and crazy neurotic the next. :Bonnie: She almost died it’s bound to mess with her head. Plus she’s Caroline. :Matt: yeah i’m used to the insecurites and all that..you know..that’s who she is love it or hate it but this seemed i don’t know different..more..i don’t..i can’t explain it. :-- Brave New World. Season Three :(He calls Bonnie) :Bonnie: What is taking so long? :(Matt has a iron belt and a heavy thing) :Matt: This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me :Bonnie: What? :Matt: I think she can help us save Tyler. :Bonnie: No, Jeremy can help us save Tyler. :Matt: We can't find Jeremy. We need to try something else. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help. Meet me at the pool. :Bonnie: I don't understand. :Matt: Jeremy can see ghosts because you brought him back from the dead. I need you to do that for me. :Bonnie: What?! No, Matt, that's crazy! :Matt: This is going to work, trust me :Bonnie: No, Matt, I can't do that kind of magic anymore. :Matt: You don't need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR :(He puts the belt and attaches the heavy thing to it then he jumps on the water to stay at the bottom.) Trivia *In'' The Reckoning'' it was stated that they both took CPR together. *In Season 3 Matt mentioned he and Bonnie were lifeguards at the pool last summer. :Bonnie: Listen to me, I know you wanna help and I know you miss your sister but what you did was reckless and stupid. :Matt: I know, Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it. :Bonnie: You don’t want to be part of all this, Matt. You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that. :Matt: Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR. Everything was so different then. Yeah. Now Elena’s dating a vampire, you’re a witch, my sister’s a ghost, and.. I’m.. I’m just a guy who’s wondering how life got so screwed up. :-- The Reckoning. : Gallery tumblr_llmfbevCp31qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lt1ig3smFQ1qg26k5o1_500.gif tumblr_lolplo04Ja1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_loo075yoio1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lt2t5dYU2c1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_lt2w301YtU1qd7kvso1_500.png tumblr_lt2z249cge1qzgwino1_500.png tumblr_lt3bsghq831qmzigmo1_500.png tumblr_lt3d5bTesd1qmzigmo1_500.gif tumblr_lt3fyhDf351qhrq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lt3vteNd5S1r4z8quo1_500.gif tumblr_lt4cz5SHbE1qm96aao1_500.jpg Matt-Bonnie-X-Y-matt-and-bonnie-26130006-1152-864.jpg tumblr_lt4dpqg6oZ1qd7kvso1_500.jpg tumblr_lt4egcMspA1qk0kd0o1_500.gif tumblr_lt4v9oy6d71r2a5k5o1_500.jpg Matt-Bonnie-matt-and-bonnie-26127144-500-200.gif tumblr_lt4v22uKUM1qby3uzo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lt5gkzibE71r4ix2mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lt5x1eDNvq1r4ix2mo1_500.gif tumblr_lt23aurEQ21qbu376o1_500.gif tumblr_lt31jqCjjD1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lt64c8COqe1qhprc1o1_500.gif tumblr_ltfh2m0oLl1qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_lthht7Wl0c1qmzigmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lth2i0tFPr1qe7u6go1_500.gif monnie-3x05-bonnie-bennett-matt-donavan-26067817-500-200.gif|“When Bonnie reached out desperately, she found Matt’s hand already reaching for hers.” tumblr_ltj8mfkfyb1qhw593o1_500.png tumblr_lthkvwf2wl1qmzigmo1_500.gif 705px-Matt and bonnie.png 703px-Bonnie texting.png See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship